Pirates
by Risen From the Ashes
Summary: What would happen if all the bladers were aboard a pirate ship with Brooklyn as the Captain and Kai as the first mate? kaioc or brookoc havent decided
1. Chapter 1

/…/ - air quotes

"…" speaking

_**Thoughts**_

Pirates

By

Risen From the Ashes

Chapter 1: Kai's punishment

A sign escapes the orange head's lips. His bright green eyes slowly opened. They held grief. A bang of his orange hair fell into his eyes. Slowly, taking his feet down from the desk in front of him, his eyes traveled to a wooden perch where his beloved Monty once sat.

Unfortunately for him a sniper his TOP sniper shot his parrot. Kai, the top sniper, was supposedly getting pissed off with the bird, so he shot it. The orange haired male, Brooklyn, had always been one with nature; he always loved every living thing.

Another sign escaped his lips, "IAN! IAN! GET YOUR SHORT ASS IN HERE!" normally Brooklyn wouldn't lose his cool, but fuck his cool, he was pissed, and his only friend was dead.

A short male with a large hook nose and lavender hair, scuttled into the room, "Yes Captain?"

"Bring me that arrogant basted that killed my precious Monty."

"Yes Sir." Ian replied before quietly exiting the room.

Within minutes a tall, well built bluette walked in with a smirk on his face and boredom shining in his crimson eyes. "You called _captain,_"

"Don't mock me Kai, I've had enough of your arrogance, prepare yourself for your last days on this ship, for tomorrow at dawn you shall be walking the plank."

For a brief moment Brooklyn swore he saw a look of shook grace Kai's features, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"But Captain that's a bit harsh just for killing that fucking bird."

"That _fucking bird _as you put it was my friend. How would you like it if I got annoyed at Tala and decided to kill him? Hmm?"

"If you really want to see how I would react them go get him and shot him,"

"Maybe I will! IAN! IAN! OI! SHORT ASS GET IN HERE!"

"Yes Captain?"

"Could you get Tala down here please?"

"Yes Sir"

Tala entered the room with a confused look oh his face. "Err…not trying to sound rude or anything but why am I here?"

"I'm afraid, Tala that I am going to have to shot you."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I'm sorry," with one swift move a gun was pointed at his head. Kai was now leaning against the wall with a blank look on his face. "Kai this is your last chance to save your friend."

Kai just shrugged, "For fuck sakes Kai DO YOU HAVE NO HEART? YOU ARE SUCH A COLD HEARTED BASTED!"

"Oh well I think I'll live."

Tala was shocked at what he was witnessing before him. He looked over to Kai, when he saw a glint in the crimson orbs Tala knew instantly what it meant. A small smirk creped onto Tala's face.

"Captain if you don't need me anymore could I go back to work?"

"Yes, sorry Tala, I was hoping to get Kai to reacted and show some emotion."

"Yes Captain." Tala's ice blue eyes landed on Kai, Tala also had a glint in his eyes now. With that he left the cabin.

"Now Kai, you will still walk the plank at dawn tomorrow I do not want to hear any disturbances from you until the scream issued when you fall into the water, understood?" Kai mearly nodded "Good, now get out of my sight I've seen enough of your arrogant face to last a lifetime."

"Whatever _capy-tan" _Kai saluted just to piss Brooklyn off further then walked back to the sniper deck.

Sniper deck

Kai climbed the last few steps then said, "Hey, sorry 'bout that Brooklyn still uptight 'bout that flipping parrot."

"hey no worries, so why was a gun pointed at my head?" Kai smirked

"He wanted me to know how he feels about losing his friend so he though he would get my reaction by threating you, still can't understand how a parrot could be someone's best friend though."

The two males laugh, "Yea but your forgetting Brooklyn's /one with nature/"

"True but even so he shouldn't get in a huff just cause his parrot died, so now I have to walk the plank."

"You WHAT? How can he do that? It was just a flipping parrot." A sign escaped Tala's lips.

"Sesh chill it will yah? It's only the plank."

"Only the plank? Are you daft? Kai if you do walk the plank it's bye bye Kai."

"yeah so?"

"agh Kai your not walking the planks that's that. I'll talk to you later i think Brooklyn needs a little talking to."

"sure whatever."

With that Tala headed towards the captain's cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Here's chapter two. I know some peoples out there have read this and this is for you. I would give names if I had some… :'( sadly no-ones reviewed.

So if you read this please please please review. Anyway here goes with Pirates.

/…/ - air quotes

"…" speaking

_**Thoughts**_

**(a/n) just my authors notes :P **

Pirates

By

Risen From the Ashes

Chapter 2: Kai's Punishment part II

Captain's Cabin

"Brooklyn! Why's Kai walking the plank, it's a bit drastic." Shout Tala.

"I don't see why, he killed my parrot I'm killing him, simple really."

"Brooklyn you've lost it. Your love for nature is too strong compared to the love of your friends. You can't see that what you're doing is wrong."

"I wouldn't be listening to you if you were a normal person you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"It should be something painful for him, he's always thought highly of himself and his high status, so why don't you make him scrub the decks? And live with the lower crew members?"

"That sounds like an idea, you sure this would defiantly make him feel like scrum?"

"Defiantly, like I said he likes his high status too much."

"Ok, Thanks Tala, you've been a great help, I can always count on you."

"It's Ok I'm just glad you realized that killing a friend isn't going to bring another one back."

"And I thank you for that, however I have to say I am still deeply annoyed at Kai and it will stay that way until he has been forgiven."

"Do you wish for me to tell Kai of the change in punishment?"

"Please do Tala; I'm not sure I could put up with looking at that Russian for quite a while."

Back with Kai

"He WHAT!"

"He wants you to scrub the decks and stay with the lower crew members; please calm down it's not the end of the world. Oh yeah you might want to stay on his good side and then you'll be able to join us again."

"The fuck I am, he's the one that wants me down there and there's no way in hell I'm going without a struggle."

"Fine, do it your way, you'll just end up down there longer than if you just got on with it."

"You think I care? He shouldn't send me down there in the first place."

"You're impossible you know that?" Tala stated with a sign.

"Yeah I get it a lot." Leaning against the side of the sniper deck he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Down on the main deck

"Where the hell is that blue headed arrogant basted?" Brooklyn asked one of his crew members with gingery brown hair and blue eyes **(a/n I don't know if they are blue or not let me know what they are if I've gotten it wrong k?)**

"Sorry Captain but he refuses to come down from the Sniper Deck."

"It's ok Michael, I think I'll be needing your help, gather two or three other crew members and meet me up there."

"Yes Captain." With that the American male walked away to do the task he had just been given.

Sniper Deck

"Kai, just go down!"

"No!"

"Argh!"

"Kai, You have ignored my orders, now I will have to use force." Kai's crimson eyes opened and stared coldly at his orange haired captain.

"Have fun trying, how the fuck can you on your own get me down there?"

"Who ever said I would be alone?" a smirk graced Brooklyn's lips.

"Even _if _you get me down there doesn't mean I'll work."

"That's what you think, you are lacking discipline and I intend to get you back in line."

"O.o I'm so scared." Stated Kai, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A laugh escaped Brooklyn's lips. "You will be in time."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Lucky for you, you will see me try and succeed." His eyes had an evil glint to them. Kai was beginning to wonder how Brooklyn would manage to get him in line.

_**He doesn't scare me, but how could he? How far would he go to succeed?**_

"Now you have one last opportunity to just get on with your punishment or you can continue putting up this fight and make me get you back in line. So what shall it be?"

"I Think I'll just see you struggle thanks."

"If you want it that way then fine have it your way."

"You know your feeble attempts to intimidate me really aren't working."

A hash laugh was heard. This was exactly how he wanted Kai to react. Simple because it would be more fun to watch, also Brooklyn knew Kai wouldn't give up without a fight and that fight would make it so much more worthwhile.

A group of the lower crew members appeared behind Brooklyn. Michael was standing at the front "You asked for our help Captain?"

"Yes indeed I did. You see Michael I have called on you and your crew mates to help get Kai here back in order."

"Yes Captain, how can we help?"

"Hmm, lets see, He's highly unlikely to use his own legs to transport himself so I guess we'll just have to carry him."

"Yes Captain." Michael turned to signal his crew mates to go ahead with the command. They all have evil smiles plastered **(a/n not sure if that's how you spell it sorry if it isn't.)** to their faces for it's not everyday your given orders to transport Kai from one place to another by carrying him is it?

Slowly they approached him. As they advanced on him he backed up, only to be met by Spencer's solid chest.

Without knowing it Kai gulped. Spencer grabbed his arms to allow the others to get hold of him without too much trouble.

Within moments the crew had succeeded and Kai was scowling them all, even his close mate Tala was now on the floor laughing his ass of at him!

**(a/n Tala rolling around on the floor laughing? What's this world coming to? Lol)**

Suddenly Kai was thrown to the floor. "Now Kai, to save yourself humiliation get your sorry, Russian ass to work."

"No."

"What was that? The great Hiwatari wants more? Well then you'll get it. Crew you know what to do." With that Brooklyn walked back to his cabin with a satisfied grin placed on his features.

That's it,

For all of you who have read it and yes that does include every 33 of you! Could you please please please review! I do like this story even though I think it's a pile of shit my mate orla (on known as Fallen Phoenix of Darkness) has kept me on writing.

So pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase review!

Love Ashes x x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here's chapter 3 took awhile to write but its here now. Hope you guys enjoy and I thank my reviews cause this is for you!

/…/ - air quotes

"…" speaking

_**Thoughts**_

**(a/n) just my author's notes :P **

Pirates

By

Risen From the Ashes

Chapter 3: Giving In

"Get the fuck off me!" Shot Kai with the best glare he could muster.

"Shesh, you know it isn't the end of the world just cause we're making you scrub the decks."

"No maybe not for you but it is in my opinion, you guys have to work hard all we do is laz around so to me this is the end of the world, got it?"

"Yeah but still, if you just got on with it you would be so much closer to returning back to your normal lazy life." Stated Rei simply. He had long raven like hair that was tied back in a white bandage, his golden cat like orbs glowed down on Kai.

"Except my life isn't lazy and why the fuck should I get bossed about?"

"Er, cause he's your Captain?"

"Hn"

"Wow, Kai talked so much it's almost a dream, pinch me please" shot another crew member called Max.

"Can it you sugar high freak." Kai glared at the blond with great dislike.

_**Yeah he had a point but doesn't mean I'll admit it to them. **_

"Come on Kai, just get on with it and it'll be over quicker and then you can go down to the cabin."

"What's the point? Either I get the work over and done with, then go down to the cabin and wait for the other crew to turn up. Or I work slowly and then they all see me at once. Either way I have the torture of having to go down there."

"Tell you what, if you get on with your work and we get on with ours then we'll go down there with you."

"And how is that going to help me?"

"We'll stop the others bugging you," stated Rei.

"Hn"

"So you'll do it?" asked the hyper blond boy.

"Fine"

"It won't be that bad, you'll get use to it."

Kai stayed quiet. He was angry at Brooklyn for making him do this. Oh how he would pay.

"Here." Rei held a tin bucket in one hand and a brush in the other.

Kai simply nodded.

He knew who all these people were but he never really talks to them for he was a higher, more important crew member. Also he was Brooklyn's friend. A friendship brought together by Tala.

Taking the bucket from Rei he set to work. Scrubbing back and forth, back and forth. _**This is going to be a long week.** _

With a sigh it was over, the hours of scrubbing had gone to Kai's head.

Rei slowly walked up toward the tired Russian.

"Hey, you wanna go down then?"

"Hn."

"Come on. I'll show you to your hammock and then we'll go get something to eat."

Kai just followed the Chinese male.

Sadly for him, he had been given the far most hammock underneath Max's.

Sighing deeply Kai knew this would defiantly be a long week.

Down in the Crew Deck

Kai was laying lazily on his tattered hammock to be slightly interested with what the blond was saying to him. Unfortunately for him (him being Max) Kai's thoughts kept drifting to the others up in the dining room with their posh food and comfy chairs. A sign was emitted.

Dinner with the Captain

Around an oblong table sat the Captain (at the head) with Tala on his right and Kai would sit on his left. Next to Tala sat Bryan, a tall lilac haired male with soft lavender eyes.

Opposite him sat a well build Blond Russian with blue eyes his name was Spencer **(a/n not sure if his eyes are blue or not.) **

To Bryan's right sat the only female on board the ship. Her name, Orla. Her dark brown hair (almost black) with it's red tips (same blood red colour as Tala's) graced down her back and flowing softly over her right eye. Her eyes, midnight blue, stood out compared to the rest of her feachers. A soft creamy complexion graced her skin.

Opposite her sat Ian, Orla smiled at the sigh before her, Ian, being as small as he is, could only just see over the top of the table.

Brooklyn too noticed this, "Ian, you seem to be having trouble with your height, you may go and collect some books to sit on,"

"Thank you Captain." With that Ian got up and left for his room.

Quietly they all sat and ate.

Looking over to where Kai would sit Orla wondered why he wasn't there. Sadly for her, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Um, where's Kai?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you ask?" spoke Brooklyn with a quizzical look oh his face as did Tala.

"I just wondered why he wasn't at the table."

"You shouldn't wonder about filth like him." Brooklyn replied in a harsh bitter tone.

"Sorry Captain."

Everyone returned back to their food, except for the orange haired captain, who watched Orla with a confused look.

He could see a great deal of sadness in her eyes which wasn't there earlier.

_**Did my words hurt her? Does she care for Kai? Is that why she asked where he was?**_

Sadness filled Brooklyn's eyes as he to return to eating.

Not one person on this ship understood him like she did. Over the time that she had been on board he began to like her, and slowly he found that he was in love with her, it would break his heart if she felt for the one he dislikes so much.

Pushing all thoughts of her and the blue haired male out of his head he finished eating and got up and left.

Few that took ages I know it doesn't seem a lot but oh well, I hope you enjoy it and if you did read it REVIEW PLLLLLLLLLLLEASE.

Anyway sorry for the slight delay 5 reviews and the next chappie will be posted!


	4. Plans of forgiveness

Hey sorry it has taken so long to update, I had my pc taken away from me for a bit but I have it back now so here's chapter 4 hope you like it and remember to review!

/…/ - air quotes

"…" speaking

_**Thoughts**_

**(a/n) just my author's notes :P **

Pirates

By

Risen From the Ashes

Chapter 4: Plans of forgiveness

Waking that morning Brooklyn felt worse than ever.

He couldn't even sleep without Orla haunting his dreams, well it wouldn't be haunting if it was just her and not Kai.

Sighing, he got up and dressed.

The thoughts of his dreams wouldn't leave his mind.

Flashback+

A couple sat under a fully blossomed tree kissing. Slowly breaking apart, they both smiled. This was pure bliss for them.

However walking past was Brooklyn, his love's appearance caught his eye then a stream of tears fell from his once bright green eyes.

The one he loved was with the one he loathed. Not being able to stand the sight any longer, he ran as far as he could. He didn't know where he was going and nor did he care.

Eyes closed tight trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He tripped.

Flashback End+

The impact of hitting the floor his dream was enough to wake him.

Taking a breath and letting it out, Brooklyn walked out of hid room and into the captain's cabin.

_**What am I thinking? Kai? Feel? It would never happen. **_

-Crew Deck-

The sound of scrubbing was becoming a normal sound on the crew deck.

However the constant Russian swearword where not.

Most of the crew found Kai's behavior quite amusing, others it scared the hell out of them. But the only thoughts going through his mind where was to murder Brooklyn and make it look like suicide.

-Sniper Deck-

"How long do you recon it'll be before he creaks?" Bryan asked causally to Tala.

"Not long, just hopes he gets a way of getting Brooklyn to forgive him."

"LAND A HOI! LAND A HOI!"

The sound of joy was heard though out the ship.

-Crew Deck-

Brooklyn walked out of his cabin with a telescope in hand.

"Ah yes," he spoke whilst looking at the land.

Kai looked up at the sudden outburst thank God, at least I'll be able to get a break from all this scrubbing.

"We should be arriving at port Carlos in the next hour, prepare the boat for harboring **(A/n I think its called harboring when a ship come into a port)** and I think you will all enjoy the week long stay." With that Brooklyn turned and walked back into his cabin.

Clearly not only Kai was glad they had reach a port for over the couple of weeks from which Kai had spent with them he had notice the tension rising and since they had heard the news about the port all that tension was gone.

Tala walked over to Kai, "Happy mate? You get out of scrubbing for a whole week!" He spoke with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah, I just need to find a way to get him to forgive me"

"What about something to do with nature?"

"I don't know, I doubt he'll want any other animals."

"Stupid idea and all but what about a tree?"

- - - -

There you go, chapter for not that great I know but review anyway please? I'll give you a lolly pop puppy dog eyes aww you know you wont to all you have to do is click on the little button!

Anyways its Christmas soon so for a Christmas treat I'll try and get chapter 5 up how does that sound? Hmm? OK here's a deal you give me 5 reviews and I'll give you chapter 5. Sound like a good idea? Good

Review!

Love Ashes x


	5. forgiving kai

Hey I really wanted to give you all a treat for Christmas if you gave me 5 reviews. I got 3, so I though well its Christmas so here's chapter 5, you're lucky to get it but if you want chapter 6 you're going to have to give me 7 reviews to make up!

Anyway I hope you enjoy this, it was a bit hard to write but then I do suck anyway READ AND REVIEW MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

/…/ - air quotes

"…" speaking

_**Thoughts**_

**(a/n) just my author's notes :P **

Pirates

By

Risen From the Ashes

Chapter 5: Forgiving Kai

An along awaited break had finally came for the crew of the Mary Rose. **(a/n Brooklyn's ship).**

Walking down the small crowded streets of port Carlos was Kai. As he was still on his punishment he had to stay with Rei, Max and sadly Tyson.

Over the time Kai had spent with them he learned how much of a pig Tyson, a navy haired blue eyed teen, could be.

On several occasions he had lost his food merely because the navy haired boy was still hungry.

This always frustrated Kai.

Anyway getting back to port Carlos

He was slowly walking down to streets with the others looking for a place to eat, when Tyson ran off.

"Tyson! Tyson get back here!" shouted Rei. After a couple of minutes without sight of the pig they decided to go looking for him.

5 minutes later

Sitting right in the middle of the street looking up at an Inn was Tyson.

Max smiled at the sight of his friend before running up to him. "Hey mate, why you run off like that?"

"Uh? Oh hey Max. Um…I dunno I just had an erg to run to here, so I did."

"Spose that makes sense," Max then turned to the others. "You want to eat here?"

"Might as well," Replied Rei.

"Hn."

Tyson got off the floor and they all walked in.

Somewhere in Port Carlos

"Ma! Ma! Where did you put the log book?" shouted a young woman of about seventeen years of age.

"Back in the cupboard dear."

"Thanks Ma."

Walking over to a side cabin, the young woman's deep red hair feel into her eyes. **_Bloody hair. Always getting in the way. _**Her eyes, a dark forest colour.

Her name? Mia. She works down by the docks keeping a log of who comes in and out of port Carlos and they pay to stay **(a/n like in pirates of the Caribbean when Jack sparrow turns up with his ship under the water)**.

Pulling out the log book she scanned over the resent entries. **_Mary Rose…_ _that must be the big one that came in today with all those oh so handsome _(a/n I cant spell to say my life if that's wrong could ya let me no in a review plez? Thnx u) _men. _**

Mia slowly closed the book whilst thinking about a teen of the same age as her, with blood red hair in two points on either side of his pale face. He was, to her, the most gorgeous looking male she had seen in a long time.

Of course being one of the females of port Carlos she was thought as a whore who went around looking for sex. No, not Mia, she despised all the sluts in town, she herself hadn't let a single sleaze bag touch her, of course the training her mother made her do as a child helped.

Anyway, it was a Friday night she's had a hard week of booking and all she wanted to do was have a good relaxing night down in the local Inn.

So, grabbing her longish coat that finished just past her knees, Mia left for the Inn.

Back with Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson

"I'm ordering another anyone else want ta join me?" Kai asked slightly slurring his words as he spoke.

"Why not, I'll have a rum."

"Max you having another?"

"Na, I've had enough for one night thanks, Tyson you going to?"

burp "Na anymore and I'm gunna blow!" burp

"Right so that…two rums for me and Rei, right, back in a mo." With that Kai walked off to the bar.

Walking up to the bar was a young lady with deep red locks flowing gracefully down her back, "Hey Jules, I'll have a rum please."

"Coming right up Mia." Spoke the barmaid.

From Kai's place he looked over, to see what looked like to him an angel, but then again he was pretty pissed so an old woman with hair growing out of her chin would look like an angel.

"What's a fine lady like you doing in a place like this?" he spoke careful not to fuck up his words in his drunken stat.

"This just happens to be my favourite Inn in port Carlos so I think a /fine lady/ like me doing in a place like this would be because I like it here, is that alright with you?"

"Yep."

"Good, the name's Mia, yours?"

"Kai."

"Well it was nice to meet you Kai, but I'll be leaving now." With that Mia walked away to find herself an empty table to sit at.

"Smooth Kai, real smooth." Tala spoke from his side.

"Oh shut it Tala. Hey what you doing here?"

"Well, this is an Inn and it's our first night here so I thought I would join you lot to have a bit of fun, but seems to me like your having enough on your own."

"Ha-ha your so funny."

"I am aren't I?"

"No I just said it for the fun of it didn't I fuck face" **(a/n I just had to include fuck face, stupid but that what my sis calls me anyway back to the fic :D)**

"You never know with you when your drunk."

"Oh shut it and just come and join us."

"I think I might just do that…except for shutting up."

Well there you go, chapter 5, boring I know but all the fun is still to come. Hey that rhymes :D anyway you've met Mia and before you even say anything no she's not going to be paired with Kai. Use your brains who does she thinks gorgeous? Hmm? Anyway hope ya like it, not the worlds easiest but the most boring chapter I've had to write so far.

Anyway happy Christmas and REVIEW please I wont 7 before you get anymore. 7. No less. But I wouldn't say no to more :P and I don't care if there flames!

Love ya Ashes x x


	6. Getting Drunk and Dealing with Hangovers

/…/ - air quotes

"…" speaking

_**Thoughts**_

**(a/n) just my author's notes :P **

Pirates

By

Risen From the Ashes

Chapter 6: Getting Drunk and dealing with Hangovers

With Rei, Kai, Max, Tyson and Tala at the Inn

"Come on guys we should really hit the sack." Stated Rei.

"whatever."

"Sure."

"Hn."

With that they all stood and hobble in their drunken state to the stairs where they would attempt to make it to the Inn rooms.

To first to fail and fall was of cause Tyson. Tripping over his own feet he landed on top of Kai.

Kai being the arrogant ass he is jumped up and started throwing shitty punches at Tyson who being drunk didn't have enough time to think of what to do.

In the end of it Kai was smug with himself and Tyson had a broken nose.

What more could they want? Sleep

Max being too tired to break up the fight just leaned against the wall in amusement with Tala next to him. Slowly they both fell asleep leaning on each other. **(a/n cant you just imagine that I think its sweet but yeah anyway…).**

After the shock of blood dripping down his face Tyson feel unconscious **(a/n yep Tyson has a phobia of blood lol :p )**.

"Can w-we just l-leave hick him hick here?"

"Why not? We're all to pissed to carry him anyway." Kai replied to Rei before turning and seeing the sleeping pair.

"What about them?" He asked the Neko-jin.

"Um…well Tala wouldn't care if he just woke-up half way up the starts but Blondie here might."

"So…we wake them up?"

"Seems so."

Kai turned back to the two teens, an evil smirk appearing as his face as he does so.

"Rei would you so kindly ask the barmaid for a bucket of ice cold water please?"

"That is harsh but ok."

Couple of minutes later Rei returned with a wooden bucket slurping its contents every now and then.

Kai's evil grin grew, oh how much fun you could have when you're drunk **(a/n it true!). **Taking the bucket with ease, Kai slowly brought it foreword and took it back doing this a couple of times before…

WOOSH

"HAHAHAHA"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM MEALTING!"

"YOU'RE...cough DEAD!"

"I'd like to see you try, and Max your not melting it's just water, oh and you can thank Rei for getting me the water."

"HEY! I was only doing what you asked I did say it was harsh!"

"Oh well still your fault."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because unlike you I am brilliant therefore hick I can't get hick blamed!"

"Whatever, night you two have fun killing Kai for me."

"Oh I'm sure we will."

"Night Rei."

"Night Max, Tala." With that Rei walked away to their previous destination.

"Now to get the ass who made us all wet." Slowly approaching Kai, they shared a look then…

**nope you're not allowed to know what happens! Lol**

Rolling over in her bed Mia suddenly woke as she hit the floor, **_damn it why did I have to fall out of bed this morning ow my head! _**With her thumping headache she remembered the events of the previous night.

_Flashback_

_Walking up to the bar was a young lady with deep red locks flowing gracefully down her back, "Hey Jules, I'll have a rum please."_

"_Coming right up Mia." Spoke the barmaid. _

_From Kai's place he looked over, to see what looked like to him an angel, but then again he was pretty pissed so an old woman with hair growing out of her chin would look like an angel._

"_What's a fine lady like you doing in a place like this?" he spoke careful not to fuck up his words in his drunken stat._

"_This just happens to be my favourite Inn in port Carlos so I think a /fine lady/ like me doing in a place like this would be because I like it here, is that alright with you?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Good, the name's Mia, yours?"_

"_Kai."_

"_Well it was nice to meet you Kai, but I'll be leaving now." With that Mia walked away to find herself an empty table to sit at._

_**Ah good old rum always gets ride of stress and boy has it been a stressful week, ah well here's to the weekend. **With that Mia spent the rest of the night drinking to the early hours of the morning. _

_Flashback End_

**_Agh all that rum just because it was a weekend, ah Ma's going to kill me. _**Just as she thought her mother walked through the door.

"Mia get your lazy hung over body off the floor, it's already half eleven you were suppose to be down by the ports an hour and a half ago!"

"Alright Ma I'm up ok? I'll be down by the ports in half and hour, by the way, could you get me a glass of water and something to get rid of this headache?"

"Only if you promise you won't do this again and get rid of that drinking habit you've gotten into."

"Alright Ma." With that the lady in her mid thirty's left the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Great just another day down by the port with all those ugly bastards just what I want." Lifting her light weight body up she walked towards the bathroom where she would wash and ready herself for the long day ahead.

With Kai and Tala+

"OI! Lazy ass get up, yeah yeah don't give me all that grunting up, were late for the meeting on the ship now up!"

"Ah, since when did you become such a morning person?"

"Since there's not much of the morning left, now stop with the questions and just get up oh and you might need this ice pack."

"What are you talking about, why would I need an ice pack?"

"Well…"

"Tala" Kai spoke with a treating tone that not even Tala could stand up to.

"Alright well after you threw that bucket of water at me and Max last night we up sort of got you back for it, but I guess you cant remember seeing as you passed out after Max punched you in the jaw."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Hehehe, just a little harmless bit of pay back? I didn't actually touch you so go easy mate."

"GO EASY YOU'VE JUST TOLD ME I GOT PUNCH JUST FOR THROWING SOME WATER OH MY GOD; YOU ARE SOO GOING TO PAY!" Kai yelled at the top of his voice before jumping out of bed and chasing Tala around the room.

**(a/n what can I say? He clearly doesn't like to be punched, tehehe anyway…)**

With Max and Rei

"Sounds like Kai's up, good thing we weren't all sharing a room other wise the only living person would be you." Max stated.

"That is true, but you know Kai it'll be drooped when he sees Brooklyn, I just find it funny how the two of them and have such a good relationship and it then lost over the death of that bird."

"Yeah I thought that too, just seems like Brooklyn loved it a bit more than he let onto."

"Mmm. You want to split them up now so we can get down to the port?"

"Yeah alright"

Max and Rei both stood to leave the room when they heard Tala scream help, taking one look at each other they burst out laughing.

**(a/n your probably wondering 'what was so funny about that?' well when Tala screams he sounds like a woman :D what can I say every male has there feminine side. Lol)**

"Come on let's go split those two up."

"Wait, what did we do with Tyson again?"

Laughing Rei replied "He's still sleeping on the stairs."

Max joined Rei laughing. Together they made their way to the bedroom next door.

Kai and Tala

"Come on Kai it weren't my fault Max punched you, you did throw water at us!"

"That's not the point you could have stopped him but NO you wanted revenge as well so you let him!" Kai picked up his pace and pounced on Tala.

"Ahh HELP!" The faint sound of laughter was heard from the room next door, **_Oh so they think it's funny that Kai's practically killing me do they? Great things like this really show you who your friends are. _**

Bursting in the room with huge grins on their faces was Max and Rei.

"Oh, so _now _you come and help well that's just great but it was you that just a minute ago was laughing when I screamed for help."

"We weren't laughing…" Tala cut in before Max could finish.

"You _were_ laughing cause I heard you unless another pair of our crew mates were staying in _your_ room."

"Ever thought to let me finish what I was saying? Anyway I was saying, we weren't laughing at the fact that you were screaming we were laughing at the fact that you scream like a girl."

"…" Tala was slowly turning a bright red and almost being camouflaged with his hair.

"Hahaha I've never seen you blush so hard!"

"Shut up Kai and GET OFF OF ME!" Everyone in the room just cracked up laughing again at the sound of the feminine scream.

Okay that's it for Pirate for now, I've noticed that even if I ask for a certain amount of review I don't get it and 7 seems a bit high now so I'm just kindly asking for 6 its not that many seeing as at least 34 people read the last chappie.

Anyway I hope you liked it now please just review for me? puppy dog eyes please?

Love Ashes xxx


	7. Meeting Mia and Friends

/…/ - air quotes

"…" speaking

_**Thoughts**_

**(a/n) just my author's notes :P **

Pirates

By

Risen From the Ashes

Chapter 7: Meeting Mia and Friends

**_Shit, shit, shit why do I have to be late? Agh! I hope Jess isn't too pissed with me. _**Mia thought as she ran through the crowded streets of Port Carlos, too deep in her own world to notice she was running towards a group of people.

With a sudden crash Mia, Kai and Tala were lying on their backs all dazed by what had happened.

"What the fuck?!?" Tala was the first to recover from the sudden impact. Swiftly getting up he brushed off the dusty marks from his clothes.

"Shit! Sorry!" Mia quickly spoke.

"Yeah! You should be to!" Tala shot back.

"If I weren't why would I say I am?"

For what seemed like the first time in history it actually looked like Tala was deep in thought.

"Exactly my point." Everyone (except Tala who was still thinking) looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Dude you gunna take that from some girl?" Kai spoke as he slapped Tala upside the head.

"What?"

"Forget it. Come on were leaving." Kai stated and began to walk again, soon the others followed.

Mia, still stood where she was, just blinked before continuing to run down to the docks.

When she arrived her face was bright red and covered in sweat, taking deep breathes trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"I'm…So…Sorry…Jess"

"Forget about it Mia." replied a girl of about seventeen eighteen with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was perfect as is everyone of her curves. To the guys there was nothing better than this girl, she was perfect and gorgeous.

"Do you want me to stay back later to make up time?" Mia questioned once she had caught her breathe.

"Not today, just make sure you get all of your work done and don't let it happen again."

"Ok." Trudging over to the log books Mia set out to work out all the taxes, income, wages ect.

With Orla

Looking over the edge of the ship, Orla felt her hair gently flap in the breeze. A small sign escaped her lips. Being the only female on board wasn't easy. She had no one she could truly talk to. Yeah there was her bother but it just wasn't the same. She needed some friends; she needed someone to talk to.

Deciding to go for a walk around the docks Orla set off down the temporary bridge **(a/n I don't know what it's really called but it's the thing to get off the boat/ship) **and then along to the main land.

Passing a teen of about her age day dreaming off to the distance she thought she would ask where she could get something to eat.

"Umm, excuse me?" Mia turned around to talk to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me where a good place to eat is?"

"New around here aye? Well if you find a tabburn called the Fox and Hound they do pretty good food."

"Ok, Thanks…"

"The names Mia."

"Thanks Mia. I'm Orla."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you to, thanks again."

"You're Welcome."

"Well bye."

"Cya." With that Orla walked off in search for this tabburn.

With Tala, Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson

"What a piece of shit that was."

"Ah well. So. What do people want to do?" Max said in a happy tone.

"Eat" everyone sweat dropped.

"Is your stomach all you think about?"

"err…………Yep"

"Whatever lets just go." Everyone nodded at Kai's statement.

At the Fox and Hound

"So… what does everyone want?" Rei asked once they found a table.

"Give us a sec to actually look and we might tell you."

_**Can they ever get on and have a decent conversation? I'm the only sane one here and they all think I like being on my own cause I don't talk! Ha! I don't talk cause there all blady morons.**_

_**Oh well… hmm steak sounds good.**_

"steak and chips."

"Ok, ill have the same…Tyson?"

"How much am I allowed?"

"One thing, its only lunch if you're lucky you might be allowed to have something extra."

"Bu.."

"No. It's my money you can have something later now shut up you fat pig."

Tyson muttered under his breathe the only words he recognized were "basted" and "Kai"

A look of annoyance was shown if you looked at Kai, the navy haired teen was getting on his nerves.

Right ok, ive had this awhile and wanted to add to it but as nothings coming to mind I though I would just post it for the sake of it. hope it aint to crap and really sorry if its awhile to update again. I know its been like half a year and im reaaalllly sorry.


End file.
